The Shadow of Enigma
by Chelle Lee
Summary: Based off of "Uncovering Secrets"...Yes, I've decided to re-do it. This one is only a RobinStarfire fic, but don't worry, I'll also have a BBR fic up soon.Takes place after Starfire's fight with Blackfire, & progresses on with her new & strange relationsh


**The Shadow of Enigma**

  
  
All right… this is from the first chapter of the formerly known, "Uncovering Secrets of Hidden Love"… but actually, I'm re-doing it. I don't know why… but I think I'm going to start off from here again and change somethings. Some of you may be familiar with the old story, and some may not… either way, please read it! I greatly appreciate Reviews!!  
  
BTW : So far, this is going to be mainly a Robin/Starfire fic… I think I'll do BB and Raven in another separate fic… ^__^.   
  


Chapter 1

  
  
The afternoon sunset that had once been a bright orange had now faded to a soft pink haze. Starfire watched intently as the red sun slowly dipped down under the horizon, ending another day of enlightment and new discoveries. However, today wasn't as wonderful of a day as she had expected when she had awoken in the morning. Her sister, Blackfire, had betrayed her and her friends. Why? Why did her own sister whom she still adored dearly want to use treachery against her? Starfire sighed, looking at her shoes. She just didn't understand anything anymore.... especially now that she was living on this strange planet.. Earth. She still had yet to learn their strange customs and parts of their normal daily routines. She remembered the way the others had laughed at her for her oblivious state of misconception... embarrassment had taken over a large portion of her optimism. She looked up at the neverending sky, reflecting on the strange happenings that had taken place throughout her day.  
  
Starfire almost jumped as someone gently touched her shoulder. A sudden jolt of warmth spread through her veins. Her bright green eyes looked up, reflecting in the eyes of his mask.   
  
"Oh! Hello, Robin! You startled me with your sudden presence," she said, slightly embarrassed of herself. Robin grinned, brushing his messy black hair out of his face.  
  
"Sorry about that, Star... is it alright if I sit here?"   
  
Starfire nodded, looking away at the sky again. She could see faint glimpses of stars coming into view out of the fading sunset. There was another strange thing that had been happening to her ever since she had landed on this planet. A warm, fuzzy, peaceful; yet almost electrifying feeling had existed in the depths of her soul that wasn't there before. She knew there were many things she had to learn about this planet, but she didn't believe that the cause of this new sensation was because of her new surroundings, but of a new person that had changed her life entirely. She looked at Robin again, noticing his slightly-toned muscles and his softly defined facial features that made him look so mysterious and unrevealed. Suddenly he broke her stare.  
  
"You alright, Starfire?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm sorry... I am a little bit... um... "spaced-out", as you call it," she felt her cheeks blush as she looked down at her shoes again.  
  
"You seem a little quiet today," he continued to look intently into her eyes, "Is something bothering you?"  
  
"Well, you see... my sister---"  
  
"Don't worry about your sister, Star... she's going to be fine. She got what she deserved, anyway... I thought we already talked this over,"  
  
"No, no, it isn't that, Robin," she sighed, and looked into his hidden eyes. "It's just that... well... you all seemed to like things a lot more when she was around, and seemed to enjoy things a lot better... the way she did things... I just was thinking that---"  
  
"Listen, Starfire," he put an arm around her shoulders. She shivered a bit, nervously, and bit her lip. "I liked your sister... she was kind of fun to be around with for a while, but...well... it got kind of annoying, to tell you the truth,"  
  
"Annoying? How so? I thought that you---"  
  
"You know... the way she kept pulling us away, trying to take control of us... almost like she was trying to replace you. But no one can replace you, Star, even if they tried. You're your own special person, with your own personality, and that's all that matters. It doesn't matter if she does things differently--"  
  
"But she seems to succeed in all of my weaknesses, and---"  
  
"No, Star... she isn't better than you... she just does things in her own way. And sometimes that's a good thing, but... well..." He trailed off.  
  
"What is it, Robin?"  
  
"You see, Starfire... the thing is... I kind of like the way you do things better,"  
  
"You---you really think that?"  
  
"Yeah... yeah I do. I like you the way you are, Star. I don't want you to change.... I... I really like you, Starfire,"  
  
"I really like you too, Robin,"  
  
They both looked away from eachother in embarrassment. Starfire felt herself blushing and sweating nervously. There was that strange sensation again... that warm, exciting feeling shooting through her body. It finally worked its way up to her face, forcing out a wide smile. Why did he make her feel this way? Why was it only when she was around him, that this would happen... this strange feeling did not occur when she was around Beast Boy, or Raven, or Cyborg... or anyone else, for that matter. Why was it only with him? Something about Robin made her feel extremely happy and emotional at the same time... even more often than usual. She had to find out more about what this feeling was...  
  
The deep, eternal night sky was now as black as ever. Stars like diamonds glittered brightly, surrounding a large full-moon, its beautiful light reflecting upon the two's faces. Robin's eyes drifted over to meet Starfire, whose eyes were glowing vividly green, like emeralds reflecting in the moonlight. Those eyes... they always seemed to be dancing with excitement and happiness. Seeing her enchanting face seemed to make him almost slip into unconsciousness....  
  
But of course, he could never bring himself to tell her how he felt... it was too hard for him; one of the few things that made him feel like it was impossible to overcome. Everytime he went to tell her, she just looked at him with those glowing eyes, and that beautiful smile... it just made him drift away, making him forget all thoughts and lose all senses. Robin sighed... this silence seemed to last for an eternity...  
  
"Yo! Guys, I think I've found them," Cyborg said, suddenly breaking though the cold night air.  
  
"Finally! What have you two been doing all this time??" Beast Boy said in a high-pitched, childish voice. He yawned. "I seriously need to hit the sack, and fast," Raven rolled her eyes.  
  
"Let us go back to the tower," she said in a monotonous tone. "I admit I am in dire need of rest as well," she tried to keep from letting out her feeling of fatigue, but failed as a loud yawn escaped her mouth.  
  
"Yes, lets," said Starfire as she stretched and yawned. "It's been a day full of intriguing happenings,"  
  
"You know, I think I read somewhere that yawns are contagious," Beast Boy's mouth opened wide again, revealing his vampire-like teeth.  
  
"You can say that again," Robin said, as he yawned, following the similar patten of the others. As they walked to the tower, Starfire remembered what had just happened with Robin. Was it true that he really liked her for who she was... even if she was strange? She was deep in thought, only about him. But why him? Why was it only him that existed in her mind? She couldn't figure it out.  
  
Suddenly, Starfire felt her fingers being interlaced with Robins' as they continued their walk. She looked up at him with a questioning look, to which he only returned with a simple smile.  
  
"What is this hand-holding action referred to on this planet?"  
  
"Oh... um... it's just holding hands... in a friendly way, like a friendly guesture, I guess," he grinned wider.  
  
"Oh, I see..." she said, looking at their hands together. She looked back up at him and smiled, "Thank you,"  
  
"Sure," he looked at her, the eyes of his mask catching glimpses of the moonlight.  
  
When the five finally returned to the tower, they all quickly said goodnight to eachother and dropped on their beds. Starfire was about to crawl into her covers when there was a sudden knock on her bedroom door. She opened it, surprised to see Robin in the doorway.  
  
"Why, hello, Robin. I did not expect to see you at this hour, for I thought you were already asleep," she said cheerfully. She then remembered that she was in her pajamas, and embarrasedly said, "Please excuse my improper attire, but--"  
  
"It's okay, I'm sorry for bothering you," said Robin, also somewhat uneasily. "I just wanted to say goodnight, again...so... uhh... good night," he smiled nervously.  
  
"Well, okay, a good night to you as well, Robin. I had a nice time tonight... I shall see you in the morning," Robin turned to leave as she said, "May you have pleasant dreams!"  
  
He grinned, "Same back to you, Star... Good night,"  
  
Starfire closed the door shut quietly, as not to arouse the others. She then plopped in her bed and pulled the warm covers over her, up to her chin. Her tired eyes stared at the ceiling until they gradually drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
PLEASE R & R!!   
  



End file.
